


Blessed

by dozer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozer/pseuds/dozer
Summary: Love is a blessed thing, I say.





	

Love is a blessed thing, I say, when I see two lovers in the tall green grass, holding hands, staring into the heavens ("Angela, look! A shooting star. Make a wish, quick!").

Love is a blessed thing, I say, when I hear two lovers confess their feelings ("I wished for you, Fareeha."), before sharing a passionate kiss and a gentle hug, under the twinkling gaze of the stars. 

Love is a blessed thing, I say, when I feel my lover in my arms, her breath warm against my neck ("I did too."), our heartbeats in sync -- ba-dum, ba-dum, her hair a flowing river of golden-blonde in the cool night breeze.

I knew that my love- no, our love would have to withstand much more than the test of time ("No, Fareeha, I wished _for_ you. I wished for you to be safe. Promise me that you will be safe, Fareeha."); after all, a war is not a war when there is no casualty, and we, Angela and I, are but mere pawns in a much larger chessboard. 

However, it would be amiss to say that I would not try my damnedest to treasure, to savour, to cherish, and to protect what we have ("Promise."), for love is a blessed thing, I say, and blessed things (like you, my dearest Angela) are the only things that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first work.  
> All constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
